Keldagrim
Keldagrim is the capital city of the dwarves. Located in a massive cavern east of Rellekka, Keldagrim was founded in the early Third Age as a defence against hostile trolls and as a sanctuary from the slaughter on the surface above. The city was ruled by The Consortium, an organisation formed by the eight most influential mining companies, until the monarchy was re-established during the events of The King of the Dwarves and Veldaban was named king. Keldagrim is a very ordered, simple city with clean-cut stone buildings and monolithic bridges that cross over the River Kelda. The western half of Keldagrim is considered the wealthier side, housing the Black Guard headquarters, the library, a bank, and shops, while the eastern half is filled with workers' shacks, mining pits, and heavy industry. Notable landmarks include the impressive Royal Palace, the statue of the dwarves' King Alvis in the center of the River Kelda, and Gielinor's biggest deposit of gold, the Arzinian Mine, to the south of the city. Transportation Entrance by foot requires traveling east through the Fremmenik Territory, until reaching a cave entrance flanked by two dwarven statues. A short tunnel will lead to a dock for the steam ferry that transports visitors to the city via the River Kelda. An easier transportation option is Keldagrim's extensive network of mine carts and tracks. These tracks were limited at first, but have recently expanded to places like the Grand Exchange in Varrock after increased interaction with humans presented opportunities for lucrative trade. After the events of Another Slice of H.A.M., a railway line to and from Dorgesh-Kaan is opened as well. Mines Lava Flow Mine Built by the Consortium in roughly Year 70 of the Fifth Age, the Lava Flow Mine is designed to work as the city's main power plant by using the thermal energy of lava flowing through narrow channels to heat up boilers, producing steam. While the "mine" is a bit of a misnomer because no minerals are being extracted, constant upkeep and maintenance is required; the cooling lava forms a hard crust along the edges of the channels that must be mined away before it leads to blockages and overflows. In addition, the boilers sometimes overheat or break down and must be repaired by expert metalsmiths. The exotic creature known as the Liquid Gold Nymph can be only found from Lava Flow Mine. Arzinian Mine During the quest Beetween a Rock..., the adventurer helps a dwarf named Dondakan get into a small cave that contains a huge amount of gold. Soon afterwards, a mine was established there by one of the member companies of the Consortium. Keldagrim North Mine Keldagrim's third important mine is located just north of the main city. It contains rich deposits of adamantium, coal, and gold. It is worth noting that this mine is the only privately owned one in the city. It was purchased by Dondakan after his discovery of the gold mine and the profits it brought him, and he lets the adventurer use it after the events of Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. Important Buildings Blast Furnace The Blast Furnace is the most important industrial building in Keldagrim. A wonder of dwarven technology and engineering, the Blast Furnace is used to refine the ore that is produced by Keldagrim's many mines. It has several steps in the refinement process and requires a team of workers to function optimally. Because of the constant shortage of workers, the Consortium decided to open it up to humans. Category:Settlements